


The Hand of Fate

by nyteknight



Series: Dawnblade [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Order of the Open Hand, Paladins, Personal Demons, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SI:7 (Warcraft), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, World of Warcraft: Legion, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyteknight/pseuds/nyteknight
Summary: The legion once more returns to Azeroth. The Dawnblades fight for their home against literal and personal demons.
Series: Dawnblade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099349
Kudos: 2





	1. The Broken Shore

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the darkest of the lot. Chapter 5 is the reason for all the warnings. It can be skipped without ruining the majority of the storyline. 
> 
> Originally this wasn't intended to be dark. I hated the legion story line except for the class hall stories and the return of the morally bankrupt Alleria Windrunner and Turalyon. This is very heavy steeped in the Rogue and Paladin class hall chains. 
> 
> But it also delves deep into Dalaran and Lordaeron of Post Third War and it's impact on those who survived it.

"What do you mean HE IS MISSING?!" Celine's normally soft voice echoed down the halls of Stormwind Keep.

  
"I mean he is missing. He was not among the injured on the Skyfire. Nor was he one of the dead. The Legion does not take captives typically. There is a good chance he is still alive." Tess Greymane said sharply, holding her ground. She was not to be intimated by this diminutive rogue.

  
"If you believe he's still alive…why aren't you doing anything?" Celine cried, barely holding it together. Sophie was barely 6 months old and already without her father. If Caeden was dead, she would hold it together for the child's sake. But just barely. The pain of Tae’thelon’s betrayal and flight to Outland bloomed sharp in her chest once more.

  
Tess took a step closer to her, placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder "We are. Prince…King Anduin has…resources searching. Either we will find him…or we will bring back his body." She said quietly.

* * *

"And why do you think I would help you, little rogue?" Halduron Brightwing said to the Sin’dorei in the shadows. "I know you're Wrynn's personal spy. I should have you arrested and turned over to the Warchief."

  
Valeera Sanguinar stepped forward into the light. "Because it would be a personal favor…."

  
"Go on" Halduron said intrigued. There was few he would do a personal favor for. And far less for that would be associated with the Alliance king.

  
"Former Blood Knight Caeden Dawnblade is missing. His forces were overrun at the Broken Shore. He was not among the dead." Valeera laid it out quickly and succinctly. She did not have time to delay here.

  
Halduron’s eyes closed as he said a prayer to the light. "How's Celine holding up?" He had not seen Celine since Pandaria, but from third parties in neutral cities, he had heard the family had settled well in Pandaria. Even a rumor or two that Celine may be pregnant, though he didn't put much thought in that. During her marriage to Sundancer, Celine had never shown an inkling about wanting to become a mother and neither had Sundancer. Both were too dedicated to their work. But Sundancer was not Dawnblade. And Celine had grown considerably over the years.

  
"About to rip apart every demon she can find with her bare hands." Valeera said humorlessly.

  
"I will do what I can…Why go to me? Liadrin could…would help. Dawnblade was her protégé." Halduron knew he today was not going to be a good day. He was dragged once again into affairs of the past.

  
"You had less guards…" Valeera smirked before disappearing into the shadows, leaving him alone.

* * *

_Caeden stirred, keenly aware of the sounds of battle around him. He heard the sound of an Alliance gunship overhead, then fell back into blissful darkness as the pain overtook him once more._

* * *

“Lady Liadrin?” A Tauren druid rumbled, breaking her concentration. Liadrin was a fighter first and a healer second but today, it was different. There was so many injured and dead from the battle. More if Sylvanas hadn’t sounded the retreat when she did. Still, the losses were high. Warchief Vol’jin was one of the fallen, as well as King Varian.

  
“Yes?” She tried to hide the irritation in her voice, but stopped short, once she looked at the Tauren’s face. “What is it?” She asked.

  
“He was brought in with the wounded…but…you need to see something,” the Tauren’s voice was low, pitched so only she can hear. She stood and followed him to where a Sin’dorei male was laying on a cot. Besides him was a pile of plate armor. A warrior or a Paladin then. She knelt beside his body. He was slick with sweat and smelled of fever and infection. His features were contorted in pain. “He was wearing this,” the Tauren said again, a piece of cloth clutched tightly in his fists. Liadrin looked closely at it, blue and gold. She turned quickly to look at the fallen man. Blonde hair, a scar above his hairline, a nose that’s been broken several times and healed with a bump.

  
“Destroy that. You never saw it. He’s one of my Blood Knights. Understand?” She said to the Tauren. He nodded.

  
“I figured it was that way. I will destroy this…rag.” And with that he left Liadrin alone with an injured and feverish Caeden Dawnblade.

He felt something cool and wet against his face, bringing him to the surface of consciousness. Caeden reached to push it away, but he felt a hand restraining his.

“You are safe. You need to fight this fever.” Liadrin said as she sat next to Caeden, wiping his face with a cool cloth.

“Celine…. Sophie…” Caeden moaned before falling asleep again.

  
“You will see them soon, I promise” Liadrin said, saying a prayer to the light to rid him of the infection.

* * *

_“Anar'alah belore! Shindu fallah na!” By the Light of the Sun! They are breaking through. Caeden was aware of his surroundings. But it was wrong. He looked around. He wasn’t on the desolate rock of the Broken Shore, but a forest. The trees were gold and green, the air cool. Quel’thalas. But Quel’thalas of his youth._

  
_“Retreat. Retreat. Dawnblade Retreat!” he heard Lor’themar Theron yell. He was commanding this band of Farstriders. Caeden just stared at the Regent Lor…no Ranger Captain. Lor’themar was younger, clad in Farstrider colors. And without the scar that took his left eye. An injury he would get while battling the scourge in Silvermoon._

  
_“Ban'dinoriel. The Moonstones.” Caeden heard another familiar voice and turned to the speaker. It was Liadrin, dressed in her High Priestess robes. “They are gone.”_

  
_“We were betrayed” Lor’themar retorted with anger in his voice. “Fall back to Silvermoon. We must protect the Sunwell. Fall back. Dammit. Sundancer. FALL BACK. That is an order!’_

* * *

_“Get Windrunner’s archers to clear the sky.” The sound of Sylvanas’ horn blowing retreat echoed over the island. “No. She wouldn’t” Varian exclaimed in disbelief, as he saw the Forsaken archers retreat from the ridgeline. The demons were pouring from the portal more heavily now, soon to be outnumbering the Alliance ground forces._

  
_“Without the Horde, we’ll be overrun. We must retreat” Genn Greymane yelled over the battle. He was in his Worgen form, fighting tooth, nail, and claw against the oncoming demons._

  
_“Fall back” Varian cried as the Skyfire drew closer. Caeden looked up to the ridgeline where Sylvanas’ arches were and was surprised to see the Legion in control. She was overrun. He turned to run, then fell to his knees, a silent scream dying in his throat as he was speared through by a Dreadlord’s weapon. His prayer to the light died on his lips as he fell to the ground._

* * *

“The Sunwell!” Caeden gasped and sat up right. He was chilled and shivered in the cold wind. He pulled the soft blanket up over him more. He realized he was naked from the waist up, and wearing short pants. Most of him was clad in bandages and poultices.

  
“Has been reborn and purified,” Liadrin said as she sat next to him. “You’ve been talking in your fever dreams. Drink.”

  
“Where am I?” He looked around. The land was unfamiliar to him. He accepted Liadrin’s help to drink some water.

  
“Aszuna. The wounded were taken here. You’ve been unconscious for three days. The wound to your leg was infected and tainted. It was by the light’s blessing that you didn’t bleed out from that wound to your side. It will scar but the bleeding has stopped.”

  
“Why are you here? Did I die?” Caeden asked, feeling suddenly ill. He laid back down on the cot, the room spinning.

  
Liadrin chuckled, “Do you think I would be in your afterlife? I thought you had a thing for rogues. Or is it just red hair,” she jested lightly. “You were brought in by mistake. One of the Cenarion Circle recognized you, Bloodknight.” A smirk played on her lips. “You were talking too much in your sleep. I take it Sophie is your daughter?”

  
Caeden blinked and groaned, “By the light, what did I say?”

  
“You called for them.” Liadrin said, putting the water cup to his lips again. “Drink more. The fever was difficult to break.”

  
“She looks like her mother. Sophie. Petite with light copper curls. Freckles. But with long ears. She’s 6 months old and already showing strong magical talents.” Caeden said, taking another sip of the water offered to him by Liadrin.

  
“Like your sister did at that age. When you can stand, Aethas will open a portal for you. It will be best if you did not linger longer then needed. You died from your fever if anyone counts corpses. Hauldron has sent word ahead to your rogue.” Liadrin stood.

  
“Thank you Liadrin,” He reached for her hand and smiled as she took it.

  
“I can’t say I agree with you defecting. I lost a fantastic protégé but it lightens my heart to see you happy.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, then was gone.

* * *

Caeden limped heavily to his door. Aethas’ portal got him to the outskirts of Goldshire. Beggars couldn’t be choosers. The walk, though drained him of his last energy. He was tired and he hurt.  
He quietly opened the door, fully expecting to have a rogue dagger or two at his throat. Or to be caught in a trap. Instead, Tristan was sitting by the fire, reading a book. The house was dark and quiet. He looked at the SI:7 agent quizzically.

  
“You look like hell,” Tristan whispered, gesturing to the closed door that led to the bedroom. “Sophie finally fell asleep. She’s been teething and making everyone pay for it too.”

  
Caeden nodded, going to the bedroom door. He didn’t have any strength for words left. Celine was asleep on the bed, their daughter in the crib next to her. Both looked exhausted. He wondered how many nights she stayed awake until Halduron was able to contact her. Caeden sighed deeply as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Celine stirred slightly, her eyes opening just a bit. “Shh…. sleep now. Just let me hold you,” he whispered as he laid down next to her and pulled her close to him, as he fell asleep.

* * *

“Shindu fallah na! Anar'alash denal! The Sunwell!” Caeden cried out, reaching for the Light’s energies, and failed to feel it. He failed to feel its familiar warmth. Instead, he felt void. Nothing.

  
“Shh…beloved, Shhh… Elu'meniel mal alann” Celine sat next to him, gently smoothing his long blonde hair out of his face. He was sweaty but cold. The fever that took hold of him in the Broken Isles was gone, at least.

  
“The Sunwell. They’ve corrupted the Sunwell!” Caeden still hadn’t regained full consciousness. He was still locked in the memories of the past.

  
“It is reborn love…. return to me….” Caeden cried out again, this time Celine was not able to understand the Thalassian he used. She shook him a bit harder. “This is the past, it’s over now.” Caeden awoke and reached out to grab her close to him, sobbing into her chest. Celine gently stroked his hair, calming much as she did with Sophie. She held him for a long time, letting him sob into her. She had known he was witness to the fall of Silvermoon, much as she was. She clued together enough to realize that Caeden had been taught in the ways of a Discipline Priest and thus, was one of the first to fall ill from the loss of the Sunwell. Thelon had felt it too, but as a ranger he was not steeped heavily into it magics as were others. He suffered but nowhere near as bad as those that became Wretched.

  
“I saw the fall again. I saw our people’s betrayal. The barrier...” he paused, unsure how to continue.

  
“Ban'dinoriel. I knew of it. Just don’t tell Lor’themar. I wasn’t supposed to know but he and his Farstriders had loose lips around me.” A wry smile came to Celine’s lips at the memory. “I heard a lot.”

“We were betrayed by one of our own. He led Arthas right to us. He…fouled the Sunwell. Twisting it, destroying it.” Caeden rested in Celine’s lap, adjusting himself to look up at her face.

“He did. I was there until the Scourge crossed the Elrendar River. When it looked like Silvermoon might fall, I was forced to flee to Dalaran with some others. I didn’t know it at the time but Lordaeron had already fallen.”

  
“I. I didn’t know.” Caeden said quietly. He knew Celine had very close ties to Silvermoon and had briefly lived in the city when duties allowed. He was not sure where she was on the day her King was murdered by his son and this horde of undead was unleashed on the land.

  
“I don’t speak of it. It was dark times. My family was destroyed. My homeland was destroyed. I try to forget the pain of it.” She said quietly with hurt in her voice.

Caeden was quiet. He didn’t know how much to tell her of what he saw. He looked to the window. It was dark outside. “Sophie?” he asked.

  
“With Matron Nightingale. She has been helping out. Shaw has been making arrangements to put me back into rotation. He believes we have a strong chance at defeating the Legion this time around.” Celine said with an uncharacteristic harshness in her voice. She had seen the caskets; she had been to Varian’s funeral. Defeat of the Legion would come at a very high cost.

  
“I saw him…. Sundancer. I dreamed of Eversong. When we realized the runestones were gone and the barrier broken. He was with Halduron and Lor’themar’s patrol. Liadrin and I were assigned as support.” Caeden said softly, unsure.

Celine was quiet for a long time. “He survived the fall. As did the others. Many did not. Many of our friends did not. He was swayed by Kael’thas and the promise of the Fel to replace what was lost.”

“The call was strong. Our connection to the Sunwell was life to us. We fell ill one by one. Weaker until we succumbed to being Wretched. Or became addicted to mana crystals. It was so hard. Those early days. Liadrin…. when Mu’ru was discovered, Liadrin and I were so eager to enslave it. To use its energy.” Celine continued to hold him close. She knew this story and knew that many in Silvermoon still disagreed with the Blood Knights. But they didn’t go through what the priests did. “It was wrong. But we were desperate. Liadrin formed the Blood Knights…to regain what was lost to us. She looked out for us. I owe her my life. I would have become Wretched without her actions…. Now you won’t look at me…” Caeden said softly, fear and regret in his voice.

  
Celine, lifted his head to meet her eyes. “I wasn’t there. It didn’t happen to me. The withdrawal. The destruction. I cannot place blame on you for your actions. You have never blamed me for my past and I will never for yours.”  
Caeden sighed resting his head against her chest once more, while Celine continued to stroke his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Two: Call of the Uncrowned
> 
> “You're sure you got her, right? We can't afford to mess this up!”  
> “I told you already... I never miss.”


	2. The Call of the Uncrowned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and chapter four occur simultaneously, but with different points of view.
> 
> And it's not really spoilers if its 2 xpacs ago...right?

Celine walked the streets of Dalaran with apprehension. It had been a long time since she was in this city. When she was fighting in Icecrown, many thought it odd that she would spend the time and gold to take a flight to Fordragon hold instead of getting a room in the city. But with the battle being taken to the Broken Isles, that wasn’t an option this time around. Caeden’s presence eased her anxiety, but he had left early this morning for Lights Hope Chapel. They had recovered Tiron Fordring’s body and was going to lay it to rest. A caw brought her back to reality. A raven stood in front of her, a letter at his feet. Bending, she picked it up and saw that it was addressed to her. Intrigued, she read it. "Celine Addington, your presence is requested in the Hall of Shadows at once. Enter the Glorious Goods storefront and utter "the raven calls" to Red. He will show you the way. Come alone, and ensure you are not followed. The eyes of the Uncrowned are upon you."

Celine stood in front of the shop, Glorious Goods, a frown on her face. She was curious about the note and the secrecy, but something nagged at her slightly. Something she’d been feeling since Shaw returned from the Broken Shore. Following the directions in the letter, she was ushered into a long hallway, descending into the Underbelly of Dalaran. She shivered and closed her eyes to the memories. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the wall and twisted the torch on the wall besides it.

* * *

Lord Jorach Ravenholdt sat at a table before her. Some…. familiar…faces sat beside him. Celine recognized Princess Tess Greymane at once. The Blood Elf was familiar to…Valeera something or other. King Wrynn’s personal, and only answerable to him, spy. “You walk in the halls of the Uncrowned. We are the slayers of kings, the downfall of empires, the unseen blades that write the true history of this world. Seated before you are the Shadows, the council which aims the blades of the Uncrowned wherever our will demands. We have brought you here today with an offer. Take your seat as the final Shadow and help us lead the Uncrowned. What do you say?” Lord Ravenholdt said from the head of the table. He gestured to the empty seat beside him.

Celine arched one brow a bit, considering. With a slight incline of her head, she walked toward the chair. Passing Greymane she paused to whisper, “Taking a page from Shaw I see. Tsk…what would your father say?”

Greymane shot her an impish smile as she sat down. “Good to have a new face at the table! I was getting tired of Tethys's ugly mug... No offense, Tethys.”

Tethys, a rather homely man in a Captain’s hat said, “None taken... so long as ye don't insult me face!”

Celine sat quietly processing what was said, putting things together in her head. When the meeting was over, she started to leave but noticed three very familiar faces peering out from a vender’s cart. Tony, Jasper and Reznik. She would know those human and that goblin face anywhere.

“So?” Lord Tony Romano asked. Of the three, he had roughly the same upbringing as Celine did. While Tony was true nobility from his family, Celine had the advantage of the life and education of a noble. It helps when your father was spy master to a king.

  
“How big was the pool?” she asked, looking at Reznik.

  
The little Goblin smiled broadly “Three to one that you would join.”

  
“Not that anyone who knows you would place odds against it.” Jasper said with a wink. “Um…is the Commander staying with you in Dalaran?” Commander. He wasn’t asking about Celine. It was still very odd to hear her husband called that.

  
“Yes. Caeden is away on some” she fluttered her hand “Paladin thing. But I will let him know you’re here in the city if you would like.”

* * *

Celine read the letter again. When she returned from sparring with Tony, the letter was waiting for her at the inn. “There is an urgent matter that requires your attention, Addington. The body of a woman with a knife in her back has turned up in the sewers. Normally, such a matter would be less than newsworthy... but this isn't your average cutthroat. It's an SI:7 operative! I've got some of our goons guarding the body, but you had better get over there before the word spreads. If SI:7 finds out about this... it will be bad for business. “ Grabbing her daggers from the nightstand, Celine steeled herself and headed into the sewers of Dalaran. While several SI:7 agents were in the Uncrowned, this job was left to her. She knew her reputation for assassination had grown from her year outside of SI:7. She highly doubted Ravenholdt knew of her activities in Lordaeron and what she did there. He probably chose her for this mission because she was ranking in SI:7 and one of the more senior members.

  
Celine stopped short and drew in a sharp breath. The body, with the knife still in her back, lay were she had fallen. Two of Ravenholdt’s goons were guarding it. Celine knelt down next to her one-time friend. The kill was professional. The knife in the back right to the kidneys. Amber bleed out in a few minutes. Faster is the blade was poisoned and it probably was. Not Celine’s favorite way to take out a target. She preferred the throat for a quick and quiet assassination, hamstring, and femoral artery for a more painful way. But the kidneys were effective to. Amber was clutching an envelope in her hand. The assassin failed to notice it. Celine picked it up and read it quickly, scanning the contents. She turned to the two goons. “Have the body brought to Stormwind for burial. In the cemetery but no headstone. Not yet. Quiet burial. She deserves respect but I don’t want Shaw to catch wind.” She stood and hurried to have a word with Ravenholdt. The feeling she had, just got worst.

* * *

Celine was pacing. Amber’s murder bothered her. Amber was a sharpshooter, one of the best they had.

“So, it's true? An SI:7 agent was assassinated in our own backyard? If SI:7 links us to the murder, this will be bad for business. We'll need to get to the bottom of this sooner rather than later... Why is Mathias Shaw stepping up the number of agents that he has in Horde territory? We must keep a close and watchful eye on this situation.” Ravenholdt said after Celine had given her report.

“Remember *I* am SI:7. If Shaw her been stepping up the number of agents, he’s doing it without his advisor’s knowledge. The fact that you don’t know tells me that Reznik doesn’t know either. He’s Shaw’s second in command.” Celine had a bad feeling, something that she couldn’t shake.

  
“You are also one of the Uncrowned. But…but our ends are the same. A rogue was murdered on our doorstep and I want to know why. She obviously was trying to meet me or another of the Uncrowned. The encrypted letter she was carrying may hold the clues... but we need more information. We need to find out who is behind the assassination of Amber Kearnen. It won't be long before SI:7 realizes that their agent is MIA and comes sniffing around The Hall of Shadows. Here, take these stylish spy glasses and set them to scan for traces of hemoglobin. I've taken the liberty of calibrating them specifically for Amber Kearnen's blood. Follow the blood trail back to the culprits, but make sure to stay out of sight! I wouldn’t want you to be the next one with the knife in the back.” Ravenholdt handed her the glasses and dismissed her.

Celine followed the blood trail where it led deeper in the Underbelly. She knew it was her mind screwing with her but she could swear she smelled blood. Not Amber’s but the blood of the Kirin Tor mages and Alliance forces slaughtered by Kael’thas and his followers. Slaughtered by Tae’thelon. Slaughtered by her hand, the viper in her mind whispered. Pushing those memories aside, Celine continued on. This was not the time to dwell on the past and things that could not be changed. Hearing voices ahead, she slid into stealth and watched two of the lowest promise new recruits attempt to pick a lockbox. They were obvious and loud.

  
One struggled with the lockpick, swearing under his breath. The other paced back and forth. “How much longer is this going to take?”

  
Tweedle Dumb, the one attempting to lockpick, said “These drop boxes are tricky... I've almost got it.” Yup, he was Tweedle Dumb Celine thought. That was a very easy box to pick. She was picking boxes like that when she was a child.

  
The other, Tweedle Dee, paused in his pacing, “Amber Kearnen was one of our own... I still can't believe we had to kill her.” Celine saw red for a moment. Amber was a friend. One of the few that was close to her.  
“When the orders come from Master Shaw himself... you don't ask questions.”

  
Celine gasped. Shaw ordered Amber’s death. No that couldn’t be right. Thankfully the pair were making so much noise they didn’t hear her gasp. An elephant could have walked up to them and they wouldn’t have heard it.

  
“You're sure you got her, right? We can't afford to mess this up!”

  
“I told you already... I never miss.”

* * *

Let me get this straight...You are saying that Master Mathias Shaw ordered the death of one of his best agents? Celine was before Ravenholdt again, relaying what she found out.

  
“Yea. It doesn’t make sense. It’s not Mathias. He doesn’t throw people into suicide missions and he doesn’t bloody well go assassinating his own.” Celine growled. “If that’s Mathias acting of his own, then I’m a bloody High Priestess of the Kaldorei!”

  
“This is far more serious than I first thought. Whatever Amber Kearnen knew, Mathias Shaw didn't want it gettin' out...”

* * *

Caeden found Celine sitting on the balcony to their room. She was already three sheets into the wind with alcohol and…he narrowed his eyes a bit. Bloodthistle. He could smell it in the drink. Most races couldn’t tolerate it. And he had never known a non elf to be able to. But Celine was very much versed in the good and bad of Elven culture. In his own culture, the use was looked down upon. A weakness. He took a deep calming breath and approached her. One thing he had learned about Celine was that she sought to escape what was painful. He knew of her time as an assassin for hire, though with more details then she probably realized, and he had more than a feeling that sex was another escape. Something Tristan let slip once, over a pint in the Pig and Whistle. Bloodthistle…now that was a new one. In Sin’dorei, especially mages it increases spell power and gave euphoric feelings. In humans, judging by her actions, it was a sedative. Making one feel sluggish and numb. Interesting.

  
“Amber’s dead.” She took another long drink.

  
Caeden’s mouth was dry. He had met Amber, even worked with her. He knew Celine was friends with her. “How?”

  
“Assassinated.” Celine sat down the glass. Her movement were slow and she almost dropped the glass more then once.

  
“Who?” He knelt down to her level, looking at her. Her eyes were glassy. She was going to pay hell for the withdrawal tomorrow. She just shook her head. “SI:7 stuff?” She hesitated then nodded.  
Caeden picked her up in his arms, bringing her back into the room and over to the bed.. He laid her down, lying beside her. He was quiet for a long time, just stroking her hair. “The thistle. Please don’t. I’m here. I’ll help you through your pain.” He whispered to her as he kissed her temple. He continued to hold her, stroking her hair back, much like she had done for him, until she fell asleep.

* * *

_“We were on the Broken Shore mere hours before the Alliance and Horde fleets arrived. Mathias Shaw led our SI:7 team on a secret recon of the island. We were awaiting extraction.” Ravenholdt started to read the decoded letter._   
_Mathias was peering through the telescope he's holding as he spoke. “Our evac is almost here. We have to warn the Alliance and Horde. They must turn their fleets around. The Broken Shore is a deathtrap.” He put away from the telescope and turned to face the SI:7 group. “Anything, lieutenant?” he asked Amber._

  
_“The island is crawling with demons. Far more than we anticip...”_

  
_Shaw’s yell cut off Amber “Ambush!” A group of demons made short work of the two other members that accompanied them. Amber and Mathias were locked in a binding spell._

  
_“So, you have uncovered our little secret.” Detheroc said, gloating. “Let me assure you, your precious fleets will fall into our trap.”_

  
_“You'll never get away with it, Detheroc!” Shaw yelled, fighting against his bindings._

  
_“Oh, but I will. And you, Mathias Shaw, will help us to do it.” Detheroc changed his appearance to match that of Mathias'. “Now I am the leader of SI:7!”_

  
Ravenholdt finished reading the letter. The table was quiet, with Celine going pale.

  
“Damn...” Valeera Sanguinar said quietly.

  
“It is imperative that we reveal this imposter to the new king of Stormwind. If we fail to do so, then the Alliance will surely be eaten alive from within and the Burning Legion will win this war for a certainty.” Ravenholdt said.

* * *

Caeden snarled as he saw Celine sprawled out in bed. She was unconscious this time. Beside her on the table was a bottle of Dalaran red. He could smell the herb in it. Angerly, he threw his pack down onto the floor. His mission was a complete failure. One of his own, Aponi Brightmane was missing. He was already in a foul mood and this just made it worst.  
Instead of waking and confronting her, possibly saying things that would make things worse, he left her a letter, in view where she would see it when she regained consciousness. Grabbing her sword from his gear, he left to adjust his mood.

A few hours later, Celine woke out of her groggy dreamless nightmare. The thistle made her feel slow, numb, hard to focus. Looking around the quiet room, her eyes fell upon Caeden’s pack, discarded. She laid back with a long sigh, rustling a sheet of paper next to her. His handwriting was large and angerly written. “You promised,” was all it said. Celine groaned and shut her eyes. Great.

The note slipped placed under the door. It was unsealed. Celine had a raging headache and Caeden’s letter hadn’t added to it. She was struggling to focus, to remain conscious. She reached for the bottle with the dried herb, just a bit to ease the withdrawal, then stopped, placing it back down. Instead she grabbed one of her specialty potions and drank that. With a long sigh, she started to put her armor on. “Focus above all else Addington,” she reminded herself.

It was dark when Caeden came back. He was calm now. His body and mind tired. He destroyed quite a few training targets but his emotions were calm now. Pausing at the door, he listened for her breathing. It was quiet. Entering, he realized she and her armor, usually on a stand in the corner, were missing. On the floor discarded was an unfamiliar note. “Mathias Shaw is being held in Felsoul Hold.” He was not meant to see this note. Shaw was in Stormwind, last he heard. But if he was, who was in Felsoul Hold. And if he was not, who was in Stormwind. He sighed and prayed to the light to keep her safe. There was much unsaid between them and he didn’t want his note to be his last to her.

* * *

Noggenfogger had set off his explosives, creating a massive explosion for a distraction. Celine and Taoshi, a Pandaren rogue, she worked with in Pandaria, worked their way into the hold, unseen. Far in the back, Shaw was held in an unguarded cage. Taoshi unstealthed, facing the spymaster with a frown as she looked at the lock holding him.

  
“The Uncrowned to the rescue. I wouldn't expect anything less.” Shaw said dryly.

  
“We could leave you here. I’m sure my desk would fit in your office.” Celine said, pulling back her hood to reveal her face, standing in front of Shaw.

  
“Thank you.” He said, looking Celine over, as she and Taoshi stepped back, allowing him to walk free of the cage.

  
“I will get Mathias to safety through the sewer tunnels.” Celine said to Taoshi. “We will see you back in the Chamber of Shadows.”

Taoshi nodded before heading off back the way they came.

Celine led Mathias through the sewers quietly. Noggenfogger’s distraction still held the attention of the demons. It was easy to slip out and away without being noticed.

  
“You have my eternal gratitude, Celine. Let it never be said that I have underestimated the reach and prowess of the Uncrowned.”

  
“My debt to you is paid Mathias. You got me out of the Stockades, I got you out of this.” She looked back at him, “Not that I was keeping tabs.”

  
He stopped her, grabbing her hand. He searched her face. He could see her too wide eyes, the creasing at the corners, the slower breathing. “You need more rescuing from yourself it seems. His crimes are not yours, Celine.”  
She shook her head and took the portal stone out of her pocket. “The easy part's done. Now it's time to do the impossible. Need to expose the traitor in your office,” she said, ignoring Shaw completely. She did not need, could not, deal with it right now.

* * *

Caeden was exhausted. He had survived his mission to Niskara with not only Aponi rescued but Arator as well. His tread was heavy as he climbed the steps to their rooms. He paused at the door to collect his thoughts. He was far too tired to be angry at her anymore. His long slender ears picked up the sound of her ragged breathing, the moment he stepped in. “Caeden” Her voice, far off in another room, was a whisper, so light that a human would have missed it. Throwing down his gear he rushed to the small side room set aside for bathing. She lay on the floor, back arched in pain. After a few seconds, the muscles relaxed themselves and she curled in upon herself.  
With the first touch he knew what was wrong. She was going through one of the worst withdrawals to Bloodthistle he had ever seen. The ones that were as bad as she either died from the shock to their bodies or took their own lives to end it. She turned away at his touch, moving to dry retch to the side as another wave of muscle spasms took her. He might be able to help her. But it would remove all of the thistle from her body and make the withdrawal much worst, but it would be fast and agonizing instead of slow and agonizing. He only hoped that she was strong enough to survive it. “Help me” It was just barely audible, even to him. For a second, he thought he imagined it. Celine’s breathing was rough and full of pain. With a deep sigh, he cast his strongest cleanse he could. Her voice, her plea was all that he needed to make up his mind.

  
The effect was immediate. A soft cry left her lips as she tightened in another spasm, this one so strong, he could see her muscles contract under her skin. She was feverish but shivering from chills. Caeden pulled Celine into his lap, stroking her hair as he cast his healing spells. He cycled through cleansing and healing, cleansing, and healing with rests for her to regain her strength and him to restore mana. He continued on for what it felt like for hours until he just couldn’t. He had drained his reservoir and was tired, exhausted. Closing his eyes, he left the rest up to her.

A cool hand lightly brushed his cheek. He started to push it away, still drowsy with exhaustion but stopped himself. He reached for it, feeling the pulse in her wrist strong and steady. He pried his eyes open and looked at his wife. Her breathing was regular, strong again and her eyes clear.

“How are you feeling” he whispered, bringing her hand to his lips. She was silent for a moment, her eyes shining like she was about to cry. He nodded softly to himself, “You need a bath, food and sleep. Are you going to Stormwind tomorrow?” he asked when she didn’t answer him. She didn’t need to speak now. Just be there.

Celine nodded as he helped her stand. She winced as she put weight on her legs unassisted. Every muscle in her body hurt and she was lightheaded with hunger. She leaned against the wall for support as he drew a warm bath for her. He left for a moment and returned with two vials. One of which he poured in the water, filling the room with a thick fragrance. The other, he held to her lips. “It’s for the muscle pain.”

Caeden helped her into the bath. Celine closed her eyes as she sank into the water. The water slowly drew the pain away. Caeden was gentle, talking to her as he helped her bathe. She didn’t speak. She couldn’t. She didn’t have the words for him. There was much she wanted to say but couldn’t. He lifted her from the tub and wrapped her in a thick robe. Bringing her over to the bed, he fed her some broth and bread, coaxing her to eat a bit. She fell asleep against his chest.

The sound of creaking leather woke Caeden. Opening his eyes, he watched from the bed as Celine dressed in her armor. She had her back to him, her movements stiff but smooth.“How are you feeling?” he asked.

  
She froze, taking several deep breaths before she turned. “Tired. Sore………. Caeden…I” Caeden had move swiftly from the bed, pulling her close to him as he kissed her. All of his words, his emotions, went into that kiss.

  
He held her close to his chest, just letting her rest against him, “Nothing to be said, love.” He kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back. “Are you going to Stormwind?” he asked.

  
Celine started, looking up at him in a near panic, “How did…oh. shit. The letter.” She sighed, resting her head against his chest.

  
“So, Shaw isn’t Shaw. That explains the Broken Shore……I take it you’re one of the Uncrowned?” He chuckled, “You’re not the only one that listens. Does the rest of SI:7 know that Shaw isn’t Shaw?”

  
“No. We cannot tip off Detheroc. I’m going to have to go in to the city. Fight people I’ve trained, people that I have fought back to back with. But this time, I’m the enemy.”

  
“You’re scared,” he asked.

  
“Yes,” Was her simple, unguarded and truthful answer.

  
He pulled back from her. He took his wedding ring off his finger and slipped it on the chain she wore around her neck. “You will come back to me.”

* * *

“The situation in Stormwind is worse than we thought. We have a plan to reveal Detheroc for the imposter that he is. Master Shaw?” Taoshi said, an hour later, addressing the Uncrowned assembled. She had scouted ahead.  
“First, allow me to express my gratitude that you risked your lives to rescue me. Taoshi is correct. The situation is dire and degrading quickly. The Alliance is about to launch an attack on the Horde. Posing as me, Detheroc is whispering lies about the Horde in the ears of the new king of Stormwind. He must be stopped before it is too late. The plan is simple: sneak into Stormwind, expose Detheroc, and then kill him. Tethys will get us to the harbor by sea. Detheroc has SI:7 finest snipers on all of the rooftops. We can't mount up and we can't fly. There are grapple points above so that we can move up the cliff. We've also setup hay bales to hide in along the likely routes to SI:7. Once we get up there, we'll separate to increase the chances of at least one of us making it through the city.”

  
Celine stood on the deck of the boat, below the cliffs near the Mage Quarter. She had changed to a different armor. It didn’t fit as well, but it wasn’t recognizable as hers. Grabbing the rope, she started to climb the cliffs.  
They separated at the top. Mathias went with Celine. Taoshi and the others broke into groups of two. The aim was simple. Make it through Stormwind without being killed and meet at SI:7.Celine paused and gasped in her tracks. There was her face. With the words: “Wanted: Dead!” posted all over the city. It seems her actions in Felsoul Hold reached Detheroc and he was going to ensure she did not make it to him. She lost focus for a moment, her breath becoming fast.

  
“Horrible likeness” Shaw whispered in her ear. “Mind on the mission, Celine.”

  
Celine had lived in Stormwind for a very long time. She easily navigated the back alleys and hidden passages to SI:7 without being detected. Detheroc had underestimated her.

When Celine and Mathias reached the end, Taoshi was already unstealthed fighting Lord Tony Romano. Jasper and Sloan McCoy were unconscious on the floor, a victim of Taoshi sapping them. “They're upstairs, Addington!” Taoshi yelled, still fighting with Tony. Tony was no pushover and he was giving Taoshi a good work over.

  
“What's the meaning of this, Addington! I thought we were all on the same side! You trait.” Celine slammed her daggers into his temples. Arthur Huwe dropped like a sack of rocks.

  
“Never did like you, you arrogant ass,” She snarled as she headed upstairs, Mathias, the real Mathias at her heels. Celine had lost her advantage of surprise but thanks to Caeden she had a few tricks still up her sleeve.

Celine and Mathias had the upper hand. The two of them worked well together. Mathias had not grown rusty in the least. Celine fell, suddenly dizzy as the demon stunned her. “Enough! I need more room.” Detheroc yelled as he jumped to the bottom floor and assumed his true demon form. “My swarm will destroy you!”

“Never” Taoshi yelled. Tony lay in a floor in a heap. He wouldn’t live this one down, Celine was sure. The three rogues joined against the demon.

  
“Go to sleep. Forget everything.” The demon had another coward trick up his sleep as his spell took hold of Taoshi and Mathias. She felt Caeden’s shield protect her, absorb his spell and the damage that went with it.

  
“HA! Paladin favor,”She snarled as she darted in, scoring a few more hits before being thrown back. The shield had given her a shot for the final few attacks she needed to gain the upper hand.

  
“Your Alliance and Horde are destined to destroy each other…” Detheroc laughed as he vanished.

  
“Perhaps, but not any time soon, demon.” Celine said as she helped Mathias to his feet.

  
“I cannot begin to thank you for all that you have done, Celine You've given me back SI:7 and saved the Alliance and Horde from a costly war we could have ill afford. The Burning Legion would have destroyed us all. It goes without saying, if there's anything I can do for you, just let me know.” Mathias said to Celine.

  
“It seems it’s you who owes me the debt,” she said, sheathing her daggers and reaching into her pocket for the small stone the inn keeper had given her.

  
“That I do. Now get out of here. That’s an order. Go back to your” he smirked, “Paladin.”

Celine shot him a wink as she activated the hearthstone back to Dalaran.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Three: Knights of the Silver Hand
> 
> “Highlord, a moment please” Arator the Redeemer hurried to greet Caden. He was in no mood. He and Celine were fighting. And she was off on what may be a suicide mission in Aszuna. “I heard rumors that we recovered a message from my father. Are my parents alive?” That took Caeden back to reality. He looked at the young half-elf. The product of a human Paladin father and a Quel’dori ranger legend, Alleria Windrunner. He thought of his own half-elf child and wondered if one day she would grow up without her parents like Arator did.  
> “Is it true that Turalyon is alive?” Liadrin was speaking when they entered the chamber.


	3. Knights of the Silver Hand

Caeden had received a summons. It had been a while since he had received a personalized one and not a general order. He knew he was becoming a known figure in the Alliance. This one was from Lord Maxwell Tyrosus. He had met him before, when he returned Tiron Fordring’s body to Lights Hope Chapel for burial and was impressed with the older Paladin. Celine had encouraged him to go, choosing to remain behind. This was a Paladin honoring another Paladin. A rogue wouldn’t be welcome.

Tyrosus had greeted Caeden warmly. “Time and again, you have fought to save our world. Now, I fear I must ask you to undertake an even greater act of service. The paladins of Azeroth must stand united behind a single leader. With Tirion's passing, you are the one most worthy to wear the mantle of Highlord. If you agree to accept this duty, inscribe your name into the Libram of Ancient Kings and I will address the masses on your behalf.” Caeden was speechless. This was a great honor to be bestowed on him. He couldn’t trust his voice, so he simply nodded. “You and I am but the first of many; you must find the holiest of paladins to champion our order. There is one other I believe deserves such an honor - Lady Liadrin, Matriarch of the Blood Knights. Go speak to her now.”

Caeden grinned. “With pleasure. She has earned this honor.” Caeden owed Liadrin much. They had known each other when they were but just Priests in Silvermoon. They had survived the fall together and the dark times after. She pulled him through into the Light and he owed her much. This was one official Paladin duty he would enjoy.

* * *

Caeden found Celine sitting on the balcony to their room. He was still elated, eager to share his news. But she was not. Something had happened. She was still in her armor, a bottle in her hand. He narrowed his eyes. Bloodthistle. He could smell it in the drink. Most races couldn’t tolerate it. And he had never known a non elf to be able to. But Celine was very much versed in the good and bad of Elven culture. Where she even got it, he didn’t know.  
He took a deep calming breath and approached her. One thing he had learned about Celine is that she seeks to escape what is painful. Something had happened, something that she wanted to run from, rather than face. Her movements were dull, sluggish with her eyes hazy.

  
“Amber Kearnen’s dead.”

  
Caeden’s mouth was dry. His celebratory mood deflated. He had met Amber, even worked with her. He knew Celine was friends with her. “How?”

  
“Assassinated.” Celine’s movements were slow, disconnected from her body.

“Who?” When Celine didn’t answer, he asked “SI:7 stuff?”

  
Caeden sighed and lifted her in his arms, laying her down on the bed. She weakly protested but relented. He watched her a moment deciding, before laying down next to her, stroking her hair. He whispered to her as he kissed her temple. He continued to hold her, stroking her hair back, much like she had done for him, until she fell asleep.

* * *

“Highlord, a moment please” Arator the Redeemer hurried to greet Caden. He was in no mood. He and Celine were fighting. And she was off on what may be a suicide mission in Aszuna. “I heard rumors that we recovered a message from my father. Are my parents alive?” That took Caeden back to reality. He looked at the young half-elf. The product of a human Paladin father and a Quel’dori ranger legend, Alleria Windrunner. He thought of his own half-elf child and wondered if one day she would grow up without her parents like Arator did.

  
“Is it true that Turalyon is alive?” Liadrin was speaking when they entered the chamber.

  
“Alive... we think. It appears his army suffered a great defeat at the hands of the Legion.” Tyrosus was speaking, giving information that they had at the moment. He placed an artifact on the table.

An image of Turalyon appeared. “Arator. Son. If you can hear this, I have an important message. For ages, I have hunted the Burning Legion across the stars. In retribution, the dreadlord Balnazzar has been sent to Azeroth to destroy all that I hold dear. You must gather the defenders of the Light, Arator. Keep the Light alive. Fight, or ALL is lost. Farewell, son. Do not lose faith, for it is in the darkest moments that the light shines brightest.”  
“You heard my father. We must act!” Arator was quick to speak. He looked to Caeden, “What will it be, Highlord? What should we do next?”  
Caeden took a deep breath, uncomfortable with his new responsibility. But the light had made his path of action clear to him.

“Commander…Uh Highlord…a moment please” Caeden slowed his steps to allow Arator to catch up. The younger man was out of breath, obviously rushing to catch him before he left.

  
“Caeden please. I don’t stand on formalities. We are all one before the light. How can I help you?” Caeden asked.

  
“I…I…heard you might have known my parents.” Caeden stopped and looked at him.

  
“And you wanted to more about them?”

  
Arator nodded. “They disappeared on Outland when I was very young.”

  
“I left my child behind in Stormwind. I miss her very much. As to your mother…I believe you might want to speak to my wife. She knows several Farstriders.” Caeden smiled a bit sadly at the memory of leaving Sophie. With he and Celine called back to action, they couldn’t place her in danger.

  
“But…. I heard…I mean…I’ve heard it that you defected from the Horde.” Arator tried to dance around that subject. Caeden was the only Sin’dorei in the Alliance, and the way his eyes were starting to lose the fel look to them, soon to be back to being identified as a Quel’dori.

  
“My wife, Celine, is human. During the second war, she often traveled to Silvermoon. She still considers several Sin’dorei from her time there to be good friends. I believe she may have known your mother or at least heard about her.

* * *

Caeden sighed, knowing he was needed at again Light’s Hope Chapel soon. He glanced back to Celine, still unconscious on the bed. She had another dose while he was out; he could smell it. He could see how it affected her. He knew she was on some sort of mission. Sooner or later, her senses dulled, she would slip. She would become distracted and fall to a blade or poison. Like she had in Orgimmar. This time he wouldn’t be there to save her. He was angry. This distraction was the last thing he needed. His mission was a complete failure. One of his own, Aponi Brightmane was missing. He was already in a foul mood and this just made it worst. He had his own mission to accomplish, his own duties, his own plans. He gave up his life in Silvermoon for her. Started at the bottom with the distrust and whispers. He debated waking her but instead left a letter for her. Two words but he placed all his anger and disappointment in it.

It was dark when Caeden came back. He was calm now, physically and emotionally. He destroyed quite a few training targets in the process but he was calm. Pausing at the door, he listened for her breathing. It was quiet. Entering, he realized she and her armor, usually on a stand in the corner, were missing. On the floor discarded was a note. “Mathias Shaw is being held in Felsoul Hold” The handwriting was unfamiliar. He was not meant to see this note. Shaw was in Stormwind. But if he was, who was in Felsoul Hold. And if he was not, who was in Stormwind. She had left probably at once when she received this. She probably didn’t think of him before he left. Or she did but after his letter to her…he sighed and prayed to the light to keep her safe. He was not ready to say goodbye to her just yet.

* * *

“Thank the light” Caeden prayed as Aponi Brightmane greeted him on Niskara. She had managed to escape from the demons holding the Paladins and Priests sent to attack the demon world. “Both Arator and Delas are still somewhere on this forsaken rock, as well as many of our other allies. We cannot leave them, Dawnblade.”

  
“We won’t. We will get them back. I swear this.” Caeden’s mind was focused. He wished Liadrin and some of the Silvermoon Blood knights was with him. But he was no longer a member of the Blood Knights. He was a member…no Highlord of the Order of the Open Hand. All served the light. “Lead the way,” he said to Aponi.

Aponi had escaped from the very heart of the demon encampment. No small feat. Caeden was glad of Celine’s tutelage in some of the more roguish arts. While he could never achieve the level she could, he was able to walk quietly and quickly without being detected. Arator was held in a cage. The young elf was sitting, just waiting. “Arator, are you still alive?” Aponi asked as she released the lock holding him.

  
“Yes, I'm all right. That imp mother was getting a little too close for comfort.” He turned to Caden, clearing his throat a bit. “Highlord Dawnblade, for many years I sought to follow the footsteps of my father, Turalyon. In you, I see an exemplary leader, one who can still teach me so much. In you, I see a champion rivaling my father himself. I would gladly lay down my life and fight for the Order of the Silver Hand.”

  
Caeden was humbled, “We will talk later. For now, let’s get back to that portal before all three of us are too close for comfort to that imp mother.”

* * *

Caeden was exhausted. He had survived his mission to Niskara with not only Aponi rescued but Arator as well. His tread was heavy as he climbed the steps to their rooms. He dreaded what he might find. Celine missing and a letter from SI:7 addressed to him. He pushed those thoughts aside as he opened the door. He was far too tired to be angry anymore. His long slender ears picked up the sound of her ragged breathing. “Caeden” Her voice was a whisper, so light that a human would have missed it. Throwing down his gear he rushed to the small side room set aside for bathing. She lay on the floor, back arched in pain. After a few seconds, the muscles relaxed themselves and she curled in upon herself. With the first touch he knew what was wrong. She was going through one of the worst withdrawals he had ever seen. She turned away at his touch, moving to dry retch to the side as another wave of muscle spasms took her. His heart broke seeing her. He had seen withdrawls before, only a few this bad. In those cases, the person usually ended up dead. Either from shock or taking their own lives to end the pain. He was able to help her. But it would remove all of the thistle from her body and make the withdrawal much worst, but it would be fast and agonizing instead of slow and agonizing. He wasn’t sure she would be able to survive it.  
“Help me” It was just barely audible, even to him. For a second, he thought he imagined it. Celine’s breathing was rough and full of pain. He hesitated for a moment, conflicted. Then he looked down at his wife, afraid and in pain. With a deep sigh, he cast his strongest cleanse he could.

  
The effect was immediate. A soft cry left her lips as she tightened in another spasm, this one so strong, he could see her muscles contract under her skin. She was feverish but shivering with chills. Caeden pulled Celine into his lap, stroking her hair as he cast his healing spells. He cycled through cleansing and healing, cleansing, and healing with rests for her to regain her strength and him to restore mana. He continued on for what it felt like for hours until he just couldn’t anymore. He had done what he could for her, the rest was up to her.

Caeden dreamed lightly. Of Silvermoon, of his sister. Of better times. A cool hand lightly brushed his cheek. He started to push it away, still drowsy with exhaustion but stopped himself, as he came back to the present. He reached for it, feeling the pulse in her wrist strong and steady. He pried his eyes open and looked at his wife. Her breathing was regular, strong again and her eyes clear. “How are you feeling” he whispered, bringing her hand to his lips. She was silent for a moment, her eyes shining like she was about to cry. She started to look away but he brought her gaze back to him, his hand gentle on her cheek.“You need a bath, food and sleep. Are you going to Stormwind tomorrow?” he asked when she didn’t answer him. She wouldn’t speak to him. He could wait until she was ready to. He just talked, giving him something to distract himself with.

  
Celine stood without assistance from him. He could tell by how she held herself, that it was painful. She looked exhausted, too thin, too frail. Light, when was the last time she ate, or did anything except sleep a drugged sleep. He kept glancing over to her as he drew a warm bath. It would calm her. He watched her waver a bit before leaning against the wall for support. He wasn’t an alchemist, but he was married to one. He had just the thing. He left her for a moment, going into his other room to draw two vials from his pack. He removed the cork from one, and sniffed it. This one goes into the water. And the other, he held to her lips, encouraging her to drink, “It’ll help, love.”

Celine watched him but did not speak. He could feel her eyes on him. He gently helped bathe her. Talking softly as he poured the water over her. He could feel her emotions. It was palpable in the room. He brought over her thick robe and wrapped her in it, bringing her to the bed.

  
Caeden left her a moment, going downstairs to fetch some food. Returning, he coaxed her to eat some bread and broth. Celine looked lost in her nightmares, scared and alone. He held her close to him, just whispering to her until she fell asleep.

The sound of creaking leather woke Caeden. He opened his eyes, falling on Celine. She had her back to him. How are you feeling?” he asked.

  
Celine paused in her dressing, taking some deep breathes before turning to face him. She had tears in her eyes. “Tired. Sore….” She stalled for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Caeden could see them plain as day on her face. “Caden…I” He cut her off, moving quickly to her and pulling her into a deep kiss. Everything he needed to say was in that kiss.

  
He held her close to him for a long while, “Are you going to Stormwind?” he asked.

Celine froze, before sighting and resting her head against his chest. “Oh. oh. shit. The letter.”

  
Caeden wasn’t going to let her get out of an explanation that easily. Especially after Amber’s death and other whispers he had been hearing about in the shadows. “So, Shaw isn’t Shaw. Well, that explains the Broken Shore. It was obviously a disaster going into it. We were supposed to be broken; our armies shattered.” He paused, “……I take it you’re one of the Uncrowned?” Celine looked up at him in alarm. He chuckled, “You’re not the only one that listens. Does the rest of SI:7 know that Shaw isn’t Shaw?”

  
“No. We cannot tip off Detheroc. I might have to fight people I’ve fought with, people I’ve trained.” Her voice broke a bit. He knew she felt SI:7 as family and hell she was closer with some of those people then she probably was with her own family.

  
“You’re scared,” he asked.

  
“Yes,” Was her simple and unguarded answer. He was scared as well.

  
He pulled back from her. He wouldn’t let her go this time without things being said. Like she did before he left for the Broken Shore, he took his wedding ring off his finger and slipped it on the chain she wore around her neck. “You will come back to me, Celine. I need you to.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Four: A Change of Seasons
> 
> “Celine, I want you to finally meet someone. Liadrin brought me into the Blood Knights.”
> 
> Celine stood, bowing slightly to the woman. “Sinu a'manore” she said.
> 
> Liadrin blinked and returned the greeting. “You speak Thalassian…”
> 
> “She speaks Thalassian better then she does common” Halduron muttered, also standing.


	4. A Change of Seasons

The survivors gathered in Dalaran. They took the fight to the Legion. Assaulted them on their own world and won. Dalaran was in a celebratory mood. Caeden had convinced Celine to join him. Dalaran, being a neutral city, was one of the few places he could visit with friends from Silvermoon. And while Celine’s Silvermoon friends were in high places, the atmosphere tonight in the city was festive and light. Caeden had a feeling one or two of them might be able to slip into the crowd unnoticed.

  
Upon entering The Legerdemain Lounge, Caeden had spied Liadrin and a few Paladin’s quickly. He looked back to Celine. She waved him off, “Go. Go…. Shoo…I’ll be fine.” Caeden kissed her hand before walking over to the group, a drink in hand. It felt good to be with those friends again.

  
“It seems he prefers redheads,” a familiar voice said in her ear. Celine turned and was face to face with the blond Farstrider. Halduron was dressed casually and was without his characteristic blue armor.

  
“Doral ana ‘diel,” Celine said with a smile on her face. “It’s good to see you again. And apparently he does.”

  
“Likewise. I hear congratulations are in order? A small half-elf future mage, I believe was how she was described.” Halduron sat down at a table, gesturing to the seat across from him. Throw in Lor’themar and Sundancer, it would be exactly like old time.

  
“Ah. Yes. How did you…?” She looked back to the Paladin party as she dubbed them in her mind, “Ah Liadrin. She and Lor’themar are close are they not?”

  
Halduron nodded. “Friends. Maybe more at one time, but long over. Lor’themar is dedicated to his work. I owe Lor’themar a small sum by and by. I thought you too married to your work to set aside time for children.”

  
“Sometimes it takes just the right person.” She looked over to where Caeden was across the room. “He quiets my demons. Reminds me that I am strong.”

  
“Dalaran doesn’t hold many fond memories for you.”

  
“No. It does not. What are you doing here? So far from Silvermoon.”

  
“Business it seems. The Farstriders have allied with the Unseen Path. We had some demons that needed to be reminded of their place.”

  
As Celine and Halduron talked, they fell into a familiar comfort again. For tonight at least, they were not members of opposite factions, but old friends.

* * *

“Did she not come?” Liadrin asked as Caeden joined them.

  
“Oh, she’s here. She’s…. catching up with someone.” He said enigmatically. “Do you remember that arrogant Farstrider in Theron’s patrol? Sundancer. Tae’thelon Sundancer?”

  
“Yes. He sided with Kael’thas I remember…. why bring that up now?”

  
Caeden nodded toward were Halduron sat with a red-haired woman. A human woman. They were laughing at something being said. “He had a human mate remember. Worked for King Teranas.”

  
Liadrin blinked. “Yes...... but what of…oh Belore…. that’s her?” She looked back to where Celine was sitting with Halduron.

  
“Well, my human mate now. But yes. Come” He took Liadrin by her hand and all but hauled her over to where Celine was.

Celine could sense him as he stood behind her. She leaned back looking up into his eyes. “Do you mind? I’m being swept off my feet by a brutish member of the Horde.” Her eyes held a twinkle.

  
“I’ll do my own sweeping later.” He muttered in her ear, making her blush with the promise. “Celine, I want you to finally meet someone. Liadrin brought me into the Blood Knights.”

  
Celine stood, bowing slightly to the woman. “Sinu a'manore” she said.

  
Liadrin blinked and returned the greeting. “You speak Thalassian…”

  
“She speaks Thalassian better then she does common” Halduron muttered, also standing.

  
“Hush now. You’re only jealous because my Thalassian accent is better than your common one.” Celine paused and half shrugged. To many being that flippant with the Ranger-General of Silvermoon would be scandalous, but to Celine, he was simply Halduron. “I believe I have you to thank for helping Caeden through his dark times. After the Sunwell. And on the Broken Shore."

  
Liadrin inclined her head, “He is one of my best knights and was an even better Priest. I was saddened to lose him. But for now, it appears both of our factions are on the same side once more.”

“And may that hold for a long time” Celine said, raising her glass.

  
They talked a bit more, until Caeden broke in, raising a glass, “It’s been a while since I’ve seen my wife, if you’ll excuse me, Good night and joy be to you all.” Halduron and Liadrin raised their glasses in the silent parting toast as Caeden and Celine made their way to their rooms.

* * *

Or so Celine thought. Caeden had pulled her hand in hand towards the entrance to the Underbelly. He handed the guard a few gold coins. “Caeden…. where...”

  
He silenced her with a serious look. “Please trust me…” She sighed, nodded, and allowed herself to be led deeper and deeper through the warrens of the underbelly. He finally stopped in front of a very familiar old cell. Age had finally removed the bloodstains but Celine could still feel the whispers. She started to pull away, started to run. Caeden held her hand firm. “You sat with me while I faced my darkest of nights. I saw our beloved Sunwell fall and my city destroyed. I lost my sister to the scourge. I lost friends. And you helped me move past it all. Reminded me of what I have gained since then. This” he gestured to the broken cell, “is not you. You are not this.”

  
“Caeden…how…” She was at a loss for words, the memories still strong.

  
“You have very loyal friends and it wasn’t easy. Atherton has a mouth when supplied with the right drink. But I want to hear it from you. Tell me what happened here.”

  
Caeden held her close to him as she spoke. She was trembling. “When the scourge and Arthas reached the river, some of Silvermoon started to evacuate. The children first. Lor’themar had ordered the mages to make sure I go to Dalaran. He had seen the prince and had a feeling home. My home… had fallen. He tried to get me to safety. Dalaran was next to fall.” She took a deep breath. “It as by the light and my own wits I survived. Arthas knew Dalaran nearly as well as the Kirin Tor did.” She leaned into him, breathing in his scent for comfort. “Kael’thas, as you know, left Silvermoon and joined what was left of the Alliance. At that time, it fell to a Grand Marshal. Garithos. He was only in command because everyone else had died. He was far from competent and not respected. He was…ill-tempered, xenophobic. He blamed the Quel’dorei for the fall of Lordaeron. Kael swallowed his pride because he had to. He honestly did try to do right by his people. He wasn’t a prince. He never wanted to be. I’m…I’m not sure the details. I’ve heard several stories. But he allied with the Naga and Lady Vashji. To save the people with him. Garithos was furious. He had all of them, all the…I guess Sin’dorei by that time. All of them sentenced to death and imprisoned. It didn’t matter if they were with Kael or not. Everyone. I guess Garithos didn’t know of my marriage. I was left free. I’m sure if he did, I would have been in that cell as well.”

  
She took a deep sigh, “I was the one who help Kael and the others get free. Kassan figured it out. He confronted us. Kael…Kael tried to plead his case, but Tae’thelon.” Her breath caught, “He killed him. I…. I…. I wasn’t a fighter then. I was a spy. I…I couldn’t. Thelon left me behind when they fled. That’s the last I saw of him.” Caeden held her close, rubbing her back, whispering softly to her, encouraging her to finish her story. “I couldn’t flee. I was…I was in shock. Couldn’t speak to my own defense. Garithos had me branded a traitor and would have had me executed right there on the spot. I was spared and was transported to Stormwind and imprisoned in the stockades, awaiting my execution. My life was shattered. My home destroyed. My king dead. My prince…twisted. My husband gone. And I was about to be executed. Shaw…. Mathias had taken over the Stormwind Assassins at that time. He was building the organization into something greater under King Varian. He came to me with a proposition. I would work with him under his command as a spy and assassin and all this would disappear. Or I would die a traitor in the morning. I’m not sure he knew who I was then. Of why I was sentenced to die. Maybe he did. I’m not sure it mattered to him really.”

  
“You’re not a traitor. You’ve proven that over and over. Celine…you didn’t do anything to deserve this. You survived a horrible time. I brought you here so you can leave the past here, in the past.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends the more mature version of the story.
> 
> The explicit version with violence and rape content is Chaper 5.


	5. The Darkest Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the explicit chapter.
> 
> CW: Violence, Rape

Or so Celine thought. Caeden had pulled her hand in hand towards the entrance to the Underbelly. He handed the guard a few gold coins. “Caeden…. where...”

  
He silenced her with a serious look. “Please trust me…”

  
She sighed, nodded, and allowed herself to be led deeper and deeper through the warrens of the underbelly. He finally stopped in front of a very familiar old cell. Age had finally removed the bloodstains but Celine could still feel the whispers. She started to pull away, started to run. Caeden held her hand firm. Celine started to struggle. Caeden pulled her close to him, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling him tightly to her, burring her face in his chest to muffle her sobs turning to screams.

  
“You sat with me while I faced my darkest of nights. I saw our beloved Sunwell fall and my city destroyed. I lost my sister to the scourge. I lost friends. And you helped me move past it all. Reminded me of what I have gained since then. This is not you. You are not this. I want to hear it from you. Tell me what happened here.”  
  


* * *

_"Addington! Addington" Lor'themar called her name, searching for her._

_"I am here. What has happened. Lor..." She paused, looking at his bandaged face and eye._

_"The gates have fallen. You need to go. The Ranger General is dead. Silvermoon is going to fall."_

_"Lordaeron. Lordaeron will send help.."_

_"NO!" Lor'themar said sharply. "Take the children and go to Dalaran. The Archmage will protect you. Please Celine...do this."_

* * *

  
  
"What Lor'themar didn't tell me was that the Prince was at the head of the army. He thought Dalaran would be safe. Or safe long enough for help to come from Khaz Modan or Stormwind."

  
_Arthas and Kel'Thuzad stood at the head of the Scourge army. Antonidas stood before the gates. Celine had brought the civilians from Silvermoon here. They were hiding in the sewers and catacombs underneath, protected by the city's powerful magics. Celine had to see. She had heard the whispers of Arthas. Or the fate that befell Sylvannas and had to see for herself._

_"Wizards of the Kirin Tor! I am Arthas, first of the Lich King's death knights! I demand that you open your gates and surrender to the might of the Scourge!"_

_"Greetings, Prince Arthas. How fares your noble father?" Antonidas said dryly._

_Behind the Prince, three dark Death Knights shifted mencingly. "Lord Antonidas. There's no need to be snide."_

_"We've prepared for your coming, Arthas. My brethren and I have erected auras that will destroy any undead that pass through time." Antonidas swung his staff, revealing the auras. "Pull your troops back, or we will be forced to unelash our full powers against you! Make your choice, death knight."_

* * *

"The city was destroyed later. Archimonde I have heard now. Antonidas had fallen to Arthas, any mage that encountered the death knight lay dead. The city was in the hands of what survived." She leaned into him, breathing in his scent for comfort. “Kael’thas, as you know, left Silvermoon and joined what was left of the Alliance. At that time, it fell to a Grand Marshal. Garithos. He was only in command because everyone else had died. He was far from competent and not respected. He was…ill-tempered, xenophobic. He blamed the Quel’dorei for the fall of Lordaeron. Kael swallowed his pride because he had to. He honestly did try to do right by his people. He wasn’t a prince. He never wanted to be. I’m…I’m not sure the details. I’ve heard several stories. But he allied with the Naga and Lady Vashji. To save the people with him. Garithos was furious. He had all of them, all the…I guess Sin’dorei by that time. All of them sentenced to death and imprisoned. It didn’t matter if they were with Kael or not. Everyone. I guess Garithos didn’t know of my marriage. I was left free. I’m sure if he did, I would have been in that cell as well.”

She took a deep sigh, “I was the one who help Kael and the others get free. Kassan figured it out. He confronted us. Kael…Kael tried to plead his case, but Tae’thelon.” Her breath caught, “He killed him. I…. I…. I wasn’t a fighter then. I was a spy. I…I couldn’t. Thelon left me behind when they fled. That’s the last I saw of him.”

  
  
_"Come to gloat again?" Celine heard the contempt in his voice. "You captured the last of the Quel'dorei. Congratulations. You get a commendation for genocide," Kael'thas said, his voice dripping with sarcasm._

_"I have the key," She said, moving to the lock, "Keep your voice down. The guards are changing shifts."_

_"Celine.." Tae'thalon hissed, "free us."_

_"Lady Addington, I am in your debt. But even if we free my brethren, there is nowhere to run. Garithos' forces outnumber us ten to one"_

_"Then run. Teleport to Kalimdor. Teleport anywhere. Just run. Garithos will have you all hang tomorrow."  
  
"Lead the way then" Kael'thas said, as Celine opened the cell.  
  
  
  
_

I was able to stealth most of them. But many of the guards were Kirin Tor. They saw us.

_"STOP! Sound the alarm. The Elves are escaping" Celine heard the cries echoing down the hall. She was wearing a discarded cloak, tattered and mud splattered. She wasn't noticed. She stopped short as a man stood in the path._

_"You've_ _gone as far as you're going to go, Prince Kael. Make it easy on yourself." Kassan said, facing his friend.  
_

_"You served the Kirin Tor well, Kassan, but the old order has passed away. My people and I are leaving this damned prison one way or another." Kael drew his sword.  
  
"It's a shame to see a good wizard gone bad. Do what you have to do lad." _

_Celine watched as Kael and the human fought. "You need to run" She hissed to her husband. "run..."_

_"After we end this." Tae'thalon grabbed Celine's daggers from her belt and moved behind Kassan. With a quick and practiced move, he slit his throat, the blood spraying on Celine. Celine screamed and continued to scream, even after Thalon slapped her._

_"Leave her," Kael hissed, as he led the way out of the sewer._

_Celine had stopped screaming, but had sunk to her knees, crying. Talon gave her a pitying look then left._

    

  
Caeden held her close, rubbing her back, whispering softly to her, encouraging her to finish her story. “I couldn’t flee. I was…I was in shock. Couldn’t speak to my own defense. Garithos had me branded a traitor and would have had me executed right there on the spot.

  
_"Here!" The guards yelled, as they reached the spot where Celine knelt still sobbing._

_A strong hand jerked the hood off her head and pulled her hair back. "Traitor" he spat in her face. "She hangs. Do what you will tonight. She betrayed her own race." Garithos said, as he threw her to his guards._

* * *

Celine swallowed, her voice coming in sobs now. Caeden held her close to him, pulling her onto his lap.

"They...they....I don't know how many. I was beaten first. Then...then came the rapes. Since I was to die, they didn't hold back. They all took turns. Sometimes it was two at a time. They took everything. After the first I don't know how many, I blacked out. It..it was almost midday when they stopped...."

  
_"Sir. This has the King of Stormwind's seal on it." Kristoff said, holding the paper with the royal seal._

_"Fuck Stormwind. She dies here."_

_"They sent soldiers to bring her back."_

_Garithos looked down at the heap. She was bloody, bruised. Cum from his soldiers coated her. Good, he thought. She should feel a real human man, and not the elf scum._

_"Get it out of my sight"_

* * *

Caeden cried as he held his wife in his arms. He knew she had suffered here but never to this extent. Nothing he was able to find ever mentioned the depths of the abuse she suffered.

"I...I" Celine faltered. She couldn't find the words. She never thought it a child, it was more abuse forced on her. "I...started bleeding in Stormwind." She buried herself against Caeden crying. "Those bastards got a.....I was...."

"You lost it in the Stockades" Caeden completed for her, his heart heavy. He had known Celine had never given birth to a child prior to his, but to hear that she had carried one, even briefly from violent rapes, chilled him. The thistle use, the escapes, it all made sense now.

"I was dying. Of fever. Or hanging."

_Celine laid on the stone floor, curled in on herself. Her dress was soaked with blood and thick clots. She was cold, weak._

_Shaw stood at the door, looking at her, then down at the file and small painting. He had to see through the matted hair, the bruises, but it was the same woman. He opened the door and walked over to her._

_"Addington." He said as he knelt down next to her. "You have a choice. But this offer is only good for a few minutes. You can work for me and the assassins guild. You would have a life again. Or you will hang tomorrow."_

_Celine mouthed something inaudibly to him, then went limp with a rasping breath. Shaw reached over and lifted her easily into his arms._

* * *

Caeden held her close to him, till the sobbing stopped. He could feel Celine's exhaustion. She had not yet fully recovered from the thistle withdrawal, then he pushed her into this. He worried for her. Had he known how bad it had been, how deep the hurt was, he would have let it stay buried.  
  
"Celine...."

She shifted her gaze to him. Pain marked her beautiful face, but her eyes held trust when they met his. "You’re not a traitor. You’ve proven that over and over. Celine…you didn’t do anything to deserve this. You survived a horrible time. I brought you here so you can leave the past here, in the past.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ends Legion. I have some slightly heavy stuff from the period between Legion and Battle. Then some light stuff for Battle. While I really loved the BFA xpac (except the final patch with Nyalotha), I had a hard time placing Celine and Caeden there.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been very long and hard to edit, so updates may be slow as I slog through the mental state needed for this. It IS finished but just need polish.


End file.
